


Deafened by the Silence

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Darkness, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Insomnia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Depuis quelque temps, Pierre erre dans les rues, la nuit. Privé de sommeil dû à des insomnies, il marche parmi les ombres dépourvues de vie, à la recherche de quelque chose qui fera raviver la flamme qui l'habitait sur scène, auparavant. Évite-t-il simplement la compagnie du silence de son appartement? Ce qui est certain, c'est que depuis le départ de celle qu'il croyait être son âme sœur, Pierre ne va pas bien. Ses meilleurs amis sont témoins de sa chute, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Et l'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années se laisse aller, sombrant peu à peu dans un terrible cauchemar.





	1. "Je pouvais marcher pendant des heures sans penser à rien d'autre que des rythmes, des mélodies et des mots."

**Author's Note:**

> Originalement publiée sur http://deafenedbythesilence.skyrock.com/ en 2013

Un téléphone sonnait dans la sombre nuit. Son propriétaire se réveilla en sursaut, un peu perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'était endormit devant la télé, en plein milieu de la journée. Un seul coup d'œil sur son téléphone et son corps se crispa. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade comme jamais. 

— Non, non, non... 

La rumeur qui courait les réseaux sociaux et magazines à potins depuis peu n'était pas qu'une simple invention. Le chanteur avait peur de la réaction de sa compagne face à la vérité qu'il ne pourrait cacher bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il réalisa que le nom sur l'afficheur était celui de la personne à qui il ne désirait pas du tout parler en ce moment, il déclina l'appel. Cela diminua son niveau de stress un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une clé dans le verrou de sa porte. Il appréhendait par-dessus tout ce qui allait se passer ensuite. 

Son regard croisa enfin celui de Lachelle Farrar, la femme de sa vie. Son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'il la vit, mais il ne fut pas du tout rassuré. Elle s'avança vers lui, tenant dans ses mains divers livrets, qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite comme étant des magazines. 

— J'ai essayé de t'appeler, lâcha Lachelle. Pierre, dis-moi que c'est une blague... 

Le silence plana pendant un pénible moment jusqu'à ce que le prénommé Pierre se décide enfin à avouer sa terrible erreur. 

— Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, supplia l'homme, visiblement triste. 

La femme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'il ne cessait de fixer s'approcha de celui-ci et le regarda dans les yeux, sans ciller. En plongeant son regard dans les yeux bruns en amande qu'il avait tant admiré, il était capable d'y décerner toute la douleur et la haine que celle qui faisait vibrer son cœur ressentait. 

— Lach', je t'en supplie... 

— Je... Moi qui croyais que ta demande en mariage était sincère. 

Déçue de l'homme qu'elle avait devant lui, la blonde prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement, sans un mot de plus... Laissant derrière elle un cœur endolorit par un lien de confiance maintenant détruit. 

◆ 

Couché confortablement sur mon lit, j'essayais de vider mon esprit de toute pensée pour m'endormir une fois pour toute. Cependant, il ne fallait pas se le mentir : plus j'essayais, moins j'y arrivais. Une ribambelle de souvenirs me revenaient l'un après l'autre, tous plus tristes qu'heureux. C'était le fouillis dans ma tête. Découragé, je tournai la tête pour croiser mon réveil matin du regard. Super... Il était déjà deux heures du matin et je n'avais pas du tout pu relaxer. Inutile de canaliser mes efforts là-dessus, ce n'était pas cette nuit que je fermerais l'œil. 

Le visage en sueur, je décidai donc de me lever pour aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur et me changer les idées. Ce fut pénible pour mes membres épuisés, mais je continuai ma route jusqu'à ma porte pour y prendre mon manteau qui était accroché derrière. En même temps, je passai devant l'indicateur de température qui m'informait qu'il faisait 25 degrés dans mon logement. J'avais du accrocher le chauffage durant la soirée puisqu'il faisait par contre 5 degrés, à l'extérieur. L'automne s'en venait à trop grands pas pour l'amoureux de chaleur que j'étais. 

Cela devait faire quatre ou cinq mois que je n'avais pas remis les pieds en Californie. Pourtant, j'y allais bien avec Lachelle normalement plus que cinq fois par an. Mais bien sûr... Lachelle... Celle que je croyais être mon âme sœur... Celle avec qui j'avais partagé ma vie avant que je brise tout entre nous. Criss que je m'en voulais. J'avais tout gâché lors d'un after party. J'avais bu, oh ça oui, mais je m'en rappelais et je regrettais amèrement ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Coucher avec une autre lors d'un moment d'ennui, de faiblesse. Moi qui m'étais toujours privé devant les groupies que je pouvais avoir à mes pieds... Moi qui lui avais toujours été fidèle... 

Tout à coup, l'envie de partir d'ici se fit pressante. Je cherchai mon téléphone cellulaire pour y inscrire une alerte me rappelant de booker un vol dans la journée... Sauf qu'il n'était pas sur ma table de chevet, ni sur la table du salon, ni même sur mon bureau de travail. Aucune trace de celui-ci, eh bien, tant pis. J'essaierais donc d'y penser plus tard. Je sortis enfin de chez moi et le contraste entre l'air chaud du bâtiment et de l'air frais de l'extérieur me fit frissonner. Je boutonnai donc mon manteau et resserrai mes mains dans les poches de celui-ci. 

Je pouvais marcher pendant des heures sans penser à rien d'autre que des rythmes, des mélodies et des mots. Je détestais le silence, le vide ainsi que l'ennui. Le manque de vie dans ma demeure me faisait suffoquer et c'est ce qui, en partie, m'empêchait de dormir. Maintenant, le fait que mon corps était en action semblait avoir un impact sur mon humeur. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux après quelques centaines de mètres marchés. 

Je fermai les yeux un moment en prenant de grandes respirations pour me calmer et retrouver la paix qui auparavant se faisait de partout dans mon esprit. Mais lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux de nouveau, je constatai avec stupeur que le décor autour de moi avait changé. Je n'étais étrangement plus dans une rue de quartier. Les maisons étaient remplacées par une forêt à perte de vue, la petite route en une grande autoroute que je ne reconnaissais pas. 

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là?


	2. "À jamais, son âme condamnée par la mort aura le souvenir de mon erreur."

Immobile au beau milieu d'une route, un homme regardait autour de lui, ne reconnaissant à peine l'environnement dans lequel il était. Des arbres, des arbres et que des arbres s'offraient à lui. Tout était silencieux. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il face à ce paysage? Cinq minutes? Deux heures? Huit jours? Voilà qu'il songeait même à dire que le temps semblait figé. Il ne percevait aucun vent faire danser les arbres. Il n'avait ni froid, ni chaud. 

Par contre, l'ambiance n'était guère joyeuse. Tellement, qu'une boule se formait au creux de son ventre. Mais il ne pouvait repérer l'élément qui lui faisait ressentir autant de nervosité et ça l'agaçait, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçu du mouvement derrière lui. Il en resta pétrifié sur le coup de la surprise. Lentement, il se risqua à tourner la tête. S'attendant au pire, il ne croisa que son reflet dans un miroir qui avait apparu tout comme par magie. 

L'homme s'observa dans la glace et se tordit le visage par sa propre pensée. Il déchira son apparence tant aimée, brisa son regard enflammé et réduit en poussière son âme. Le spectacle vomitif auquel il était exposé le dégoutait, mais une force invisible l'obligeait à regarder. Son corps se détériorait sous ses yeux, ses vêtements se serraient sur sa peau. Suffoquant à toute allure, le second Pierre du miroir se détruisait, laissant son sang couler sur le sol sans sortir de sa torpeur. 

— Il faut que tu affrontes tes démons seul, Pierre, murmure une voix féminine et familière, aux oreilles de celui-ci. 

Le spectacle s'arrêta soudainement. Pierre sentit ses jambes lâcher et il tomba, tomba et tomba... 

◆ 

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Haletant, je cherchais mon air en regardant tout autour de moi, comme si je m'attendais à croiser le regard d'un fantôme. Je frissonnais de froid. Pourtant, j'étais mouillé de sueur. Les événements qui s'étaient produit un peu plus tôt me revinrent à l'esprit. Je réalisai que j'étais dans mon appartement et que certains rayons de soleil passaient au travers de mes rideaux. Avais-je vraiment dormit? Je me levai, essayant de mettre la main sur mon iPhone. Me remémorant mon périple de la dernière nuit, j'arrêtai de le chercher. Mais comment avais-je fait pour revenir chez moi? Avais-je rêvé? L'horloge placée sur le mur face à moi indiquait qu'il était maintenant neuf heures et trente minutes. 

Bonne nouvelle de la journée : J'avais dormit au moins quelques heures, même si je me sentais tout autant exténué que la veille. Et tout cela n'effaçait en rien mon problème, c'est-à-dire... l'endroit où je m'étais retrouvé en marchant, cette nuit. Cette nuit ou... dans un rêve? J'étais royalement mêlé pour ne plus être capable de faire la différence entre mes rêves et la réalité. La fatigue ne m'aidait pas, il fallait le dire. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ma fenêtre, je me recouchai sur mon lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable... Sur le dos, sur le ventre, en étoile, en crevette, sur le côté. Qu'est-ce que la nuit attendait pour abaisser sur moi son sombre voile et me laisser reprendre des forces? 

J'inspirai, j'expirai, j'inspirai, j'expirai... Il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus sacrant. Je mis enfin la main sur mon téléphone, qui reposait bizarrement sur mon micro-onde brisé que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de remplacer, encore. J'avais dix appels manqués que je n'avais même pas entendus... Ah non, il était sur vibration, Pierre. Bravo sur ce coup. Chuck à 21h, Chuck à 22h, Chuck à 22h16, L... Lachelle? Lachelle à 23h? Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour me rendre compte que... J'avais bien vu. 

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et je me ruai sur celle-ci pour ouvrir. Enfin, de la compagnie! Sauf que... Il n'y avait personne. Je cru voir une ombre dans le corridor, mais lorsque j'avançai la tête pour examiner les environs... Il n'y avait toujours personne. Ça y est, je devenais fou. Je pris mon manteau, mes clés, et mon iPhone (qui n'avait pas disparu cette fois-ci), puis je sortis de mon logis pour me retrouver dans une canicule hors de l'ordinaire pour une journée de Septembre. En voiture, je me rendis chez l'un de mes meilleurs amis. 

— Pierre, ressaisis-toi, merde! 

C'était la première chose qui fut dite lorsque je croisai son regard. Il avait surement remarqué les profondes cernes sous mes yeux rougis et mon air piteux, que je ne forçais pas. Je l'avais regardé, cherchant à bout de souffle une réponse concluante. Rien ne me venait. Je lui jetai un regard qui le fit soupirer. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil devant moi et me fixa sérieusement. 

— Arrête de te morfondre et fais quelque chose de ta vie. 

— Chuck... 

Mon meilleur ami m'empêcha de continuer ma phrase. 

— Ça fait deux mois, lâcha-t-il. T'as l'air d'un zombie, tu fais peur. 

— Peux-tu me rendre un service? Il me regarda, sans répondre... Son regard m'incitait à continuer. 

— Je dors maximum quatre heures par nuit. J'essaie de m'endormir, j'ai essayé 10 000 trucs sur le net, mais rien ne fonctionne. Cet appart', ces souvenirs... J'en peux plus. Tu peux m'héberger pour quelques jours? 

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il m'adressa un léger sourire réconfortant. 

L'obscurité se faisait telle dans ma vie que je ne pouvais même plus respirer convenablement. Tout ça parce que Lachelle était décédée et que je rejetais sans cesse la raison de sa mort sur ma faute. Ma mère, mon père, Chuck, Seb, Jeff et David avaient beau essayer de me faire croire le contraire, je résistais et m'accrochais à ma vérité personnelle. Lachelle était décédée dans un accident de voiture, que je soupçonnais plutôt être... voulu. Et je l'avais trompée. À jamais, son âme condamnée par la mort aura le souvenir de mon erreur. Si les fantômes existaient, j'espérais ne jamais la croiser, de peur qu'elle vienne me hanter beaucoup plus que mes souvenirs le faisaient déjà. 

Car Lachelle était décédée... Entièrement par ma faute.


	3. "Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps à la seule pensée de cette seconde de terreur."

Lorsque je sortis de chez mon ami que quelques minutes après y avoir entré, le soleil avait disparu et je fus surpris par un orage. Bon, même la nature était contre moi. Je courrai jusqu'à ma voiture, essayant de protéger tant bien que de mal mes cheveux de l'eau. 

Pierre, t'es pas fait en chocolat! Au pire, tu vas friser un peu, c'est pas la fin du monde. 

C'est ce qu'elle m'aurait dit. Lachelle... Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser, mais tout ce que je faisais me ramenait à elle. La réponse de Chuck m'avait fait vraiment du bien. J'allais enfin pouvoir respirer un peu et me changer les idées. Par contre, je devais aller chercher des vêtements et mes trucs à mon appartement, car comme j'étais pas mal dans la lune, j'avais oublié. J'allumai la radio au moment même où une mélodie familière commençait. Je la reconnus tout de suite: When I'm Gone. C'est donc en chantant seul sur cette chanson rythmée que je filai chez moi en ayant très hâte d'être installé chez Chuck. 

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, une surprise m'attendait. En effet, une odeur bien désagréable planait dans mon appartement. Me bouchant le nez, j'avançais à contrecœur jusqu'à ma cuisine, où j'y vis avec effroi que tout le contenu de ma poubelle s'était déversé sur le sol. Comment? Ça, j'en avais aucune espèce d'idée. Mais tout ce qui m'importait en ce moment, c'était de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Essayant d'oublier le dégât, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et sortit un sac à dos. Je le remplis de vêtements et de mes trucs de toilette, sans oublier mon chargeur de téléphone et mon ordinateur. 

Lorsque je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie, je crus que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une violente douleur traversa tout mon corps et je me pliai en deux pour lui échapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?! Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, c'est pas possible! Les larmes aux yeux, je repris mon équilibre en attrapant le cadre de la porte, mais une main invisible me fit tomber à la renverse. Je fermai les yeux. 

Non, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui se passait, encore moins revoir ça. 

◇ 

Je me réveillai dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Sur le coup, je paniquai, mais je me souvins dans les secondes suivantes que j'étais chez Chuck. Ouf. Bien sûr que j'avais eu un peu peur. Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait ces temps-ci, j'avais souvent l'impression de perdre le fil de la réalité. C'était la deuxième nuit que je passais chez mon ami et tout allait bien. Je reprenais des forces, dormais au moins neuf heures par nuit... En plus de ça, j'avais la chance de me rapprocher de mon meilleur ami, lequel je m'étais pas mal éloigné depuis la mort de Lachelle. 

Avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je sortis enfin du lit pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Au passage, je croisai la blonde de Chuck qui m'offrit un sincère sourire. Quelle déesse, cette femme. J'espérais énormément que mon ami se sentait chanceux d'avoir cette merveille dans sa vie. En tout cas, il le méritait plus que tout après toutes ses relations qui n'avait pas du tout fonctionnées par le passé. Elle me remémorait les belles californiennes –en parlant de ça, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de réserver mon billet d'avion. Après m'être préparé, je rejoignis Chuck dans la cuisine et me versai un café. 

— Ça te tente qu'on fasse une petite session d'écriture, plus tard? 

Il me regardait dans les yeux, sérieusement. Je pris une gorgée de mon café et remuai la question quelques instants. Il était vrai que nous allions devoir nous y remettre très bientôt. Notre troisième album était sortit il y a plus de deux ans et c'était plutôt calme pour le moment. Nous avions fait le tour du monde, vécut tout plein de belles expériences. 

Même si je n'étais pas super inspiré ces temps-ci, j'acceptai la proposition de mon ami qui, je savais, allait être bien heureux. Chuck et moi formions une équipe d'enfer en écriture de chansons, c'était toujours un plaisir de travailler avec cette machine créative. Je vis ses yeux s'étinceler pour un instant, visiblement content de retrouver son cher Pierre. Je devais avouer que les concerts me manquaient énormément. La vie en tournée, c'était super plaisant. L'excitation de jouer dans de nouvelles villes, rencontrer les fans, c'était vivre de notre passion et je ne pouvais pas demander une meilleure vie que celle-ci. Les vacances, c'était bien, mais il faudrait tout de même se remettre au travail un jour! Et ici, travail ne signifiait en aucun cas quelque chose de déplaisant. 

Je reposai mon café, songeur. La maison de Chuck évoquait une atmosphère beaucoup plus joyeuse que mon appartement. Ici, je me sentais libre... Aucun poids sur mes épaules, aucune sensation d'oppression, aucun nœud qui se formait dans mon ventre. Je me rappelais avec dégoût ma dernière visite chez moi, ce que j'y avais vu... Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps à la seule pensée de cette seconde de terreur. 

— Pierre, ça va? me demandait Chuck. 

Je le regardai un moment. Pouvais-je lui raconter tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur? Il était tellement fatigué de me voir me morfondre. Mais... ce que j'avais vu? Me croirait-il? Je décidai de garder le silence sur cette expérience pour l'instant. Il me prendrait pour un fou, c'est certain. C'est peut-être ça que j'étais, en fait? 

— Bien sûr, pourquoi? lui demandai-je, en essayant de m'éloigner du sujet. 

— Je sais pas, t'étais comme... bizarre. 

Quelque chose en moi essayait de comprendre ce délire, pourtant une autre partie voulait s'enfuir de toute cette hantise. Une sonnerie insupportable me ramena vite à la réalité. Chuck me jeta un regard, puis je réalisais que ça venait de ma poche. C'était quoi cette musique? Je sortis mon iPhone puis examinai l'afficheur. 

Lachelle. Encore. — Pierre, t'es sûr que... 

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce que mon ami me dit que je décrochai: 

— Allo? 

Pas de réponse. 

— Qui êtes-vous? 

— ...Pierre. 

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Cette voix, putain! Je tremblais maintenant de partout. Je raccrochai et regardai Chuck, les larmes aux yeux. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que j'entendais. Mais il y avait bien une chose que je savais. Je devenais incroyablement fou. 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? 

J'étais en panique. C'était la même sensation que je ressentais tous les matins après mes courtes nuits. 

— Chuck, je... 

Je voyais de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Chuck et celui-ci se leva brusquement pour venir poser un bras sur mon épaule. Ma respiration était saccadée, je n'arrivais plus à me calmer. Je me sentais crispé. 

— Calme-toi, Pierre. 

— Je deviens fou. 

— Tu es en deuil, c'est normal, m'assura-t-il. 

— Tu ne comprends pas, j'entends des trucs... Je vois des trucs... 

Je jetai mon téléphone sur la table, pas question que je repose un seul doigt sur ce truc. Par magie, je sentis la terreur décamper. Mes épaules se rabaissèrent, le nœud dans mon ventre disparu. Je parvenu enfin à respirer normalement. Chuck me regardait étrangement. Il s'était éloigné de moi, comme s'il avait compris le message que je dégageai. 

— Va consulter, vieux... 

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions tous les deux dans son antre musical. Je me sentais un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, mais j'avais toujours cette impression d'être fixé. Mon allié était super concentré, pourtant j'y arrivait pas. Il gribouillait des notes partout sur sa feuille et moi, c'était le syndrome de la page blanche. Je me levai d'un bon et revenu dans la salle avec ma guitare. J'essayai plusieurs mélodies en prenant soin d'enregistrer le tout. 

Une nouvelle mélodie me vint en tête, ainsi que quelques mots... 

I'm deafened by the silence 

Is it something that I've done?


	4. "Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir que ça allait très mal finir, tout ça."

Immobile au beau milieu d'une route, un homme regardait autour de lui, ne reconnaissant à peine l'environnement dans lequel il était. Des arbres, des arbres et que des arbres s'offraient à lui. Tout était silencieux. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il face à ce paysage? Cinq minutes? Deux heures? Huit jours? Voilà qu'il songeait même à dire que le temps semblait figé. Il ne percevait aucun vent faire danser les arbres. Il n'avait ni froid, ni chaud. 

Un sentiment de déjà-vu l'envahissait doucement. Cette route, cette forêt... Était-il venu ici auparavant? La question demeura dans son esprit quelques instants puis sembla disparaître en fumée lorsqu'il perçu du mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à faire face à un objet. Mais non, il s'agissait d'une femme, bien qu'il n'arrive pas très bien à décerner les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés d'une longue tresse qui lui descendait de son épaule droite jusqu'aux hanches. L'homme ne pouvait pas dire s'il la connaissait, si seulement il pouvait voir son visage... 

— Ne la laisse pas te détruire, Pierre, murmure une voix qui semble bien provenir de cette femme. 

Dès qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, le prénommé Pierre fut submergé d'une vague de chaleur. Il se sentit beaucoup plus calme et reposé... 

— Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu ne craindras plus rien avec moi. 

Sa bouche n'obéissait pas à son cerveau. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, la remercier, mais il restait muet comme une taupe. Tout à coup, le visage de la femme s'illumina, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever son regard vers cet ange, il se sentit tomber doucement. L'environnement de forêt disparu pour faire place à un ciel doré. Tout était moelleux sous lui, et lorsqu'il se risqua de regarder, il ne vit qu'une mousse blanche... qui lui semblait être des nuages. 

Puis il se sentit faiblir, jusqu'à ce qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller vers un autre monde... 

◆ 

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'eus l'impression d'être encore sur un nuage. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette impression disparue et je retrouvai le confort du matelas. J'aurais bien voulu que mon rêve ne cesse pas. Ça faisait exactement trois semaines que j'étais chez Chuck et je rêvais toujours de la même chose : Une route bordée de forêt à perte de vue. Parfois, je rêvais que je sortais de chez mon ami à pieds pour m'y rendre. D'autres fois, j'y étais déjà. Il y avait toujours ce miroir qui me montrait différentes choses. Une fois, j'y avais vu mes cheveux se rallonger pour ensuite devenir blonds, comme ceux de Lachelle. J'ignorais s'il y avait une signification à tout ça, mais j'avais hâte que ceux-ci se diversifient un peu. En plus d'avoir une vie nulle en ce moment, mes rêves l'étaient tout autant... Ouin, joyeux. 

Non, je n'ai pas été consulté comme Chuck me l'avait suggéré, mais je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans mon appartement non plus. J'en concluais que les souvenirs étaient trop lourds dans cet endroit et que toute personne saine d'esprit aurait pu devenir folle en restant là-bas. En fait, c'était l'explication de mon meilleur ami d'enfance, la seule personne que j'avais mis au courant de ce que j'avais réellement vu. J'essayais de le croire et de tasser le passé, mais c'était ardu avec tout ce qui se passait d'étranges, ces temps-ci. 

La semaine suivante de mon arrivée, à chaque fois que quelqu'un se levait pour aller au toilette la nuit, la porte se retrouvait à être verrouillée pour une raison qui nous échappait et nous échappe toujours. Enfin, Chuck pensait que c'était moi qui leur jouais des tours. Pourtant je n'avais pas l'humeur pour faire des conneries du genre. Depuis, plus personne ne se lève la nuit, puisque la porte est verrouillée et le reste jusqu'au matin. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Charles ne m'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé avec mon téléphone cellulaire dans la cuisine, mais je savais qu'il se posait énormément de questions. Son regard vers moi lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange m'en révélait beaucoup. Car de plus en plus de choses disparaissaient dans la maison et je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir que ça allait très mal finir, tout ça. 

Je sortis enfin de mon lit, finit la grasse matinée! Les gars et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour passer la journée ensemble. Ce soir, nous allions à un party d'Halloween et je n'avais toujours pas mis la main sur un costume potable : une tâche de plus à ajouter à notre liste de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je mis la main sur la poignée de porte, mais je m'arrêtai là. Mon nom avait apparu dans la conversation de l'autre côté du mur. Je décidai de tendre l'oreille et de les écouter. Quand la curiosité l'emporte... 

— Tu parles de Pierre, là? répliqua une voix que je reconnu pour être celle de David. 

Les gars étaient donc déjà arrivés? 

— Oui... Le trouvez-vous bizarre? dit mon meilleur ami, Chuck. 

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par bizarre? ajouta Jeff. 

— Il... Il est dans sa bulle des fois et... Je l'entends murmurer des trucs pas croyables... 

Ce fut silence pendant quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? J'avais bien le droit de chanter des chansons et me les murmurer à moi-même, bon sang. 

— Genre? demande Sébastien. 

— C'est vraiment weird, okay? rétorque Chuck. Mais il... Il marmonne souvent qu'il... va tuer quelqu'un et que... ça va se terminer en bain de sang. 

— Hein?! répondit en même temps Seb et Jeff. 

— What?! s'exclama David. C

'était le moment que je choisis d'ouvrir la porte et de saluer mes amis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Ceux-ci sursautèrent, un peu surpris de me voir arriver, mais je fis semblant de ne rien remarquer. Ils me laissèrent passer à côté d'eux, sans dire un seul mot. Ils avaient l'air choqué tout autant que moi. La seule différence était que je n'avais pas laissé paraître ce sentiment. Qu'est-ce que Chuck racontait? Tuer quelqu'un? Moi? Était-il fou, ou quoi? Une partie de moi m'interdisait de leur lancer en pleine figure que j'avais entendu leurs propos, alors qu'une autre me poussait à le faire, étant curieux de la réaction que pourrait avoir Chuck. 

Seule la cafetière en marche brisait le silence qui rendait tout le monde très mal à l'aise. Une once de colère parcourut mes membres. Ce n'était surtout pas moi qui allais leur parler en premier. Me cacher des choses alors qu'on me disait être amis, non... Surtout pas, non. J'avais un cerveau, une tête, comme tout le monde. Inutile de parler dans mon dos lorsque je suis disponible pour parler. On me prend clairement pour un idiot... 

Durant toute la journée, je n'étais pas arrivé à m'enlever de la tête ce que Charles avait révélé à mes amis ce matin. C'était vraiment bizarre puisque je ne me rappelais vraiment pas d'avoir dit quelque chose de ce genre... J'avais bien sûr gardé la conversation pour moi, mais je sentais leurs regards incessants dans mon dos et ça m'agaçait. J'étais de plus en plus certain de ce qui m'arrivait et même si Charles n'y croirait surement pas, ce n'était pas de la folie. Oh, pas du tout. 

J'étais Batman pour la soirée. Un peu passé date comme costume, mais comme j'étais à la dernière minute, c'était tout ce qu'il restait au Wal-Mart. Le bar était remplit à craquer, voir que cette soirée était si populaire...! Mes amis s'amusaient comme des fous, mais moi je n'avais pas le moral. Je commandai un cocktail alcoolisé au bar et engloutit le tout d'un coup. Lorsque je me retournai, un vertige me prit de court mais l'effet se dissipa rapidement. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ingurgité de l'alcool. 

Cet endroit me rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. C'était ici que j'avais rencontré Sophie et... La suite était logique. J'avais couché avec elle. Et c'était une connerie qui m'avait coûté beaucoup trop pour que je touche à cette substance. J'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller sur la piste de danse. Chuck dansait avec sa blonde, Sébastien, Jeff et David avec la leurs aussi.... J'étais le seul célibataire des cinq. 

Je soupirai puis m'engagea dans la foule. Je bousculai une fille au passage et m'excusa, mais celle-ci paru choquée. 

— Wow esti, répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux ronds comme des billes et fixés sur moi. 

— Je me suis excusé, lui répondis-je. 

Elle continuait de me fixer de ses yeux bleu, tout comme si j'étais un fantôme. Son amie, enfin... La femme qui l'accompagnait, la secoua pour qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur. 

— Vous... Tu... Ça va? Est-ce que ça bien? me demanda-t-elle. 

Je bouillonnais de rage et je croyais que j'allais bientôt tout casser sur mon passage si tout cela continuait. Tout allait bien, pourquoi me demandait-elle ça? Je ne la connaissais même pas. Mon dieu, je me suis excusé deux fois, je n'allais pas le faire une troisième fois. 

— T'as vraiment pas l'air bien, toi... 

Elle s'adressait encore à moi. Et avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit. Ses cheveux étaient bruns ondulés, attaché en tresse et descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu poignant et elle me fixait d'un air bizarre. Mon corps entier fut parcouru d'un frisson. 

J'avais un foutu sentiment de déjà vu.


	5. "Esti-de-fans-de-marde-tu-me-voles-pas-mon-cell-tabarnak-tu-vas-avoir-affaire-à-mon-gérant-ostie."

— C'est pas possible... Enfin, oui! Oui, c'est possible, mais... Oh mon dieu!  
— Ça va?  
— Non!  
— Tu crois que... Il... Bref?  
— Tu crois que, ben oui! Je crois ce que tu penses, oui!  
— J'peux tu avoir plus de détails, s'il te plait?  
— Oh my God! C'était... Ouf. Un sentiment de colère assez intense merci!! Puis un sentiment de vengeance. Je sais pas trop, c'était super mélangé. Noir. Noir. Avec un peu de rouge. Mais beaucoup de noir.  
— Okay...  
— Tu me crois pas?! Pourtant, t'as fait partie de pas mal d'expériences!  
— Je te crois, c'est juste que je suis toujours surprise quand ça arrive.  
— ...  
— Je pense qu'il se réveille, Liz.  
— Fuck, faut pas tu dises mon nom.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça fait?  
— Arrête. Stop tout.

J'ouvrai les yeux après ce qui me sembla une quantité de temps qui m'échappait, malgré moi. Une minute, j'étais dans le bar et l'autre... Dans cet endroit. Les yeux fixés à ma gauche, je redressai la tête vers le haut et rencontrai... 

— Criss, qu'est-ce que vous faites?! m'exclamai-je rapidement, en sursautant. 

...Deux regards féminins sur moi. J'avais tellement fait un gros saut qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux reculées, éffrayées. Moi, j'étais maintenant debout face à elles, me tenant d'une main sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un comptoir de salle de bain. Essoufflé de cette frousse, j'essayais tant bien que mal de retrouver mon souffle, mais j'étouffais. Portant une main à ma gorge, l'une des filles prit la parole : 

— Je pense que tu peux arrêter, tu vas le faire crever. 

Cheveux noirs, mi-longs, elle portait une veste de cuir noire, ainsi qu'un jeans troués. Une fine line d'eye liner faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un vert vif qui étaient cloués sur moi; Son style rock me faisait penser que c'était surement une fan. Son amie, je me rappelai rapidement le sentiment de déjà-vu lorsque j'avais croisé son regard, plus tôt. Mon rêve, pensai-je. Ses cheveux bruns, parsemés de mèches blondes, étaient coiffés de la même façon que cette femme que j'avais rencontrée dans ce monde imaginaire. C'était surement une fan, aussi. Une fan qui m'avait marqué plus que d'autres, une fan qui m'avait dit quelque chose de si spécial que mon subconscient l'avait enregistré. Wow. J'avais tellement vécu de trucs bizarres dans les dernières semaines jusqu'à aujourd'hui que je crois que j'en avais eu ma dose pour ma vie entière. 

— Calme-toi. On ne veut pas te faire du mal. 

Celle-ci avançait tout doucement, sa main devant elle... Tout comme si elle avait peur que je me fâche comme une bête. Tout à coup, je sentis ma gorge se dé-serrer d'elle-même... Je fronçai les sourcils puis examinai l'endroit pour de bon. J'étais réellement dans une salle de bain publique, surement celle du bar. Mais... Pourquoi?! Y'a ben quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi j'étais ici, pourquoi je m'étais genre endormi et pourquoi je ne partais tout simplement en prenant la porte qui était située derrière moi? Et c'est ça que je fis. Je leur jetai un dernier regard, ainsi qu'aux murs d'un rouge cerise, puis entrepris de sortir de là. 

— C'est verrouillé, soupira l'une des filles avant même que j'aie mis ma main sur la poignée. 

— Tu peux pas verrouiller une salle de bain publique, répondis-je simplement. 

Je regrettai tout de suite mes paroles en restant ASSEZ surpris... LA PORTE ÉTAIT VRAIMENT VÉROUILLÉE, CRISS. 

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? m'exclamai-je, encore une fois, en me retournant. 

— Te violer, rigole la moins sérieuse des deux. 

Celle qu'il me semblait avoir été appelée Liz, ou un truc comme ça... Enfin, celle que je semblais connaître, se tourna vers son amie en soupirant. Je profitai de ce moment inattendu pour prendre mon cellulaire, essayer d'appeler Charles ou l'un des gars, je sais pas... Si seulement il était dans ma poche. Fuck. Je cherchai s'il n'était pas tombé dans une poche de mon costume, mon masque accroché à mon cou... rien. Mon cellulaire a dis... Mon cellulaire a disparu! 

— Redonnez-moi mon cell, criss! 

Les menaçant de ma seule arme, mon index de la main droite, j'essayai de leur comprendre que je n'étais pas très content d'elles... Espérant qu'elles me le redonnent. Esti-de-fans-de-marde-tu-me-voles-pas-mon-cell-tabarnak-tu-vas-avoir-affaire-à-mon-gérant-ostie. Mon esprit était rempli de jurons tels que Criss pis Saint-Ciboire ainsi que Tabarnak, pour être poétique, pis ostie ça me faisait royalement chier! 

— Eille, Batman! On l'a pas ton cell! 

Son amie s'interposa entre Liz et moi. Mais j'étais à une distance assez raisonnable d'elles que ça ne me faisait pas super peur. 

— Mens-moi pas, ostie! 

— Calme-toi. 

Je me sentis cloué sur place, incapable de dire un mot de plus, de bouger mes jambes ou mes bras, même ma tête. Elle avait pesé ses mots, d'une voix autant douce qu'autoritaire. J'étais immobile comme un biblot, mes yeux fixés sur les deux filles, ma respiration saccadée comme jamais... 

— Tiens donc... Tu le perds souvent, ton téléphone, non? lâcha Liz, Lisa peu importe son nom. 

Si j'avais eu la force de répliquer, je lui aurais bien demandé comment elle savait ça. Oui, je perdais souvent mon cell, mais de là à en faire tout un plat... 

— Ça t'arrive d'avoir des blancs de mémoire aussi? De ne plus savoir ce qu'est la différence entre la réalité et tes rêves, Pierre? 

Je retenais ma respiration pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant plus du tout quoi penser. Rêves, réalité, rêves, réalité. Tout cela résonnait dans mon cerveau... 

\- Bah voilà... Un mystère de résolu. Enfin, plus ou moins, souffla-t-elle.


End file.
